


Red All Over

by CoinSprite



Series: Marked As Mine [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinSprite/pseuds/CoinSprite
Summary: Ara decides to have some fun with some lipstick.





	Red All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a surprise gift for a friend whose birthday I ended up missing by a whole week, oops.  
> I may also turn this into a whole series of one-shots with the same scenario if I have time. I'm not _entirely_ sure but, if I do, I might open up some requests. It might help me improve! I'll write about different ships, _I promise_.

            “Would you stop wasting so much of my time for once?”

            Contrary to his harsh words, Add made next to no effort to get Ara out of his room. In fact, he remained still as the young woman seated herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

            “Oh, please,” she cooed, running a hand through some of his hair as she flashed her typical little grin at him, “You can’t act like you don’t enjoy my company at all now.”

            Her other hand fiddled with a small silver tube by Add’s face. His eyes locked onto the tube being twirled between her fingers to avoid maintaining eye contact. There was something in her half-lidded eyes that always pulled him in and made him do things his pride normally wouldn’t allow.

            He had an inkling as to what she was plotting this time, and the small tube confirmed his suspicions. Everything she had done to him felt like he was thrusted into an overly tedious test of his will, and nearly every time, her relentless teasing and toying with him would make him either fail or come so close to it that it felt indistinguishable from flat-out failure. Even if he was certain that he wouldn’t lose his nerves over a tiny bit of lipstick, he knew Ara would do _something_ to make it that way.

            “Eager for your surprise, aren’t you?”

            “I just want to make this quick,” he retorted, snatching the silver tube from her hand, “I’ve got too much work to do and we both know you’ll only waste even more of my time if I refuse.”

            Ara couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle in response to the glare Add shot at her. Even as it slipped out, her chuckles came out low and sultry, as if such seductiveness was always a natural part of her being. Compared to how skittish and clumsy she initially was, no one would’ve expected such things to have been constantly present within her, unless this new self of hers was that fox spirit’s doing.

            “Alright then,” she said lowly as she slowly slunk her hand over Add’s, “We’ll see.”

            With that, Ara popped off the cap and fiddled with it as she leaned in close.

            “Apply it for me,” she whispered. She took a good, long look at Add’s face, amused with how flushed he got over a whisper, before closing her eyes. Even with them closed, though, Add felt like she was still watching him carefully. She always, _always_ found ways to rile him up but, as much as he complained about hating it or about how she constantly drove him off his whit’s end, he still put up with her. He was a fool for doing so, he knew it, yet he still fell for her tricks nearly every time. His competitiveness, the large part of his being that found satisfaction and amusement in proving his total superiority over those lesser than him, refused to give up. It’d let her win, and it was only a matter of time before he would be the one leading her around in their little song and dance. The utter satisfaction that’d come with such a moment was enough motivation to get him to keep putting up with her among other things.

            When he saw how Ara wasn’t going to do anything until he made his move, Add let himself relax a bit as he twisted the bottom of the tube until he thought enough lipstick was visible. It was a deep shade of red. So obvious. She wanted to get this all over his face? Fine. He’d indulge her. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere after this, so no one else would see his face covered in it, and she’d never get to find pleasure in seeing him get caught with such a mess on his face.

            He sucked his teeth as he slipped his other hand under Ara’s chin to pull her in closer to better apply the lipstick. He was slow and careful in doing so, as he was with everything else he did. His perfectionism wouldn’t allow for any of it to go off until he was finished. Once he was done, Add took a good look at her face as he screwed the lipstick back down into its tube. Admittedly, the color suited her. It made her look a bit more refined, less like the troublesome woman he had gotten used to. It (thankfully) didn’t drive him into a frenzy, he just appreciated the small bit of appeal it gave her.

            His observations were brought to an immediate halt as he tensed up in response to Ara slipping a hand over his once more to twist the cap back on. Her eyes remained closed shut but Add could clearly feel the mischief she usually carried within them.

            Once the cap was sealed on as tight as she could get it, Ara shot up to claim Add’s lips, giving him absolutely no time to try and make her miss by turning his head. It may have been quick, but Ara managed to pack so much intensity into it that she nearly left him breathless. When she pulled away, she kept herself within an inch of his face, her deep, dark orange eyes boring into his purple ones as she cracked a small smile. Even if it was because she took him by surprise, she found it to be downright adorable how flushed he became.

            She snickered at the sight of the big, deep red stain she left behind on his lips before diving back in to go to work on the rest of his face. The corners of his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose; any spot she thought to be too bare, she marked red. His squirming under her, gripping at her body and clothes as if he’d fall without being tethered to her, and his sharp breaths all served to spur her onwards. Her kisses became more heated and more spread out as she tried making clearer lip-shaped marks all over his ears, chin and neck until she felt satisfied.

            She pulled away from her flustered little lover to get a complete look at her handiwork and couldn’t help but quietly squeal at the sight before her. His face was utterly covered in red smears and kiss marks, his clothes and hair were much messier and out of order, and it was all topped off with his shocked expression. It was as if he was still processing everything that he had just been put through, and Ara couldn’t hold back her laughter. He just looked so ridiculous, it was adorable!

            Add’s face immediately flushed as he regained his senses. He felt like he was just thrown through a wind tunnel that filled his head with static and assaulted his whole face all too quickly. He knew he looked ridiculous. He didn’t need Ara laughing at him to realize it. She was relentless in her earlier actions. He could feel his face burn even more as she went on with her laughing fit. She had made him her fool yet again. Of course she did, he _let_ her.

            Add tried springing up from his seat to put an end to his humiliation, mainly to throw Ara off his lap and onto the floor ass-first, but she simply slammed her free hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

            “Mm-mm, we’re not done yet,” she told him as she put more force into her grip for emphasis.

            “Well, _I_ am,” he spat back. Add tried to get up again, but the grip Ara kept on him made it impossible. She then leaned in closer until she was looming over him. As their foreheads met, a mischievous little smile already worked its way onto her face.

            “You wanna finish right before you get your turn?” she asked, bringing the small silver tube into view, “I’d be just fine if that’s how you want it.”

            And there it was again. Coaxing him into dragging out her little game. As much as it annoyed him to play into her desires so easily, he couldn’t deny that he wanted it as well. It was his chance to pay her back. She was inviting him to her into a ruddy little mess and, regardless of how silly he’d look wearing lipstick, he was going to pay her back in double. Plus, he could always wipe it off after the whole ordeal.

            So, after shooting a glare her way once more and confirming that she wasn’t about to pull any other degrading tricks out from up her sleeves, Add leaned in to allow Ara to apply the lipstick. His eyes stayed trained onto her as she popped the cap off again and brought the lipstick to his lips. He let himself close his eyes as Ara coated his bottom lip in the waxy red substance, and found the sensation to be a bit odd, but not an unwelcomed one. He was more wary as to how quiet she was being—no chuckles or teasing words to be heard. He’d have to deal with a lot less headaches if she could be like that more often.

            In the moment he felt the lipstick leave his lips, Add dove in straight for Ara’s. His grip on her face and his kiss were both hard and forceful, and if Ara didn’t have enough time to prepare for that, then she’d have no time to regain her bearings as Add went on to plant his red lips all over her. He was quick, he was intense, and he was relishing in every kiss—every new red stain—that he could plant onto her skin. He was determined to leave no patch unmarked and have her leave his room as a breathless, ruddy red mess.

            She also must’ve been enjoying his onslaught given all the humming and giggling she was doing, but he was going to make sure she didn’t revel in this as much as him. Seeing all the smears he left behind made him want to leave more, and that made him want to leave marks other than ones left by the lipstick.

            Just as she didn’t keep the kisses to his face, Add kissed up and down her neck and chest when he felt he had completely marred her face in red. He was certain that he may have left one or two or several little nips and love bites—he wasn’t paying attention to how many he left behind exactly. He just wanted to ensure that some of his marks would remain where Ara couldn’t hide them, even after she’d more than likely wash off all the lipstick stains after this. He felt the desire to completely take and ravage her right then creep up on him and had to catch himself, so he placed one final deep red mark at the center of her chest.

            Add didn’t bother trying to suppress the large cocksure grin that quickly settled on his face as he admired how much of a mess he was able to make of her. Whereas he thought he looked like he had been shoved through a wind tunnel, Ara looked like she barely managed to escape a fight against beasts amidst a monsoon. Her labored breathing and the dazed look in her eyes only served to feed his recovered ego. She looked at him like she wanted more of what he was giving but was denied the chance to fully indulge in it and was stuck having to settle.

            “Much better,” he hummed as he took the lipstick from her and screwed the cap back on. He sat back laughing into his hand some more as Ara came back to her senses and calmed down enough to get off his lap. She took the tube of lipstick back as Add, now free to move, made his way to his private washroom to clean himself up. He didn’t hear her, but he saw her still-red lips mouth something as she left. So, she wasn’t even going to hide what he did to her? Even better for him. At least he could find enjoyment in her troublemaking this time around.

            ... Or so he thought.

            The lipstick wasn’t coming off. No matter what he did or used, it didn’t even show signs of being washed off. Neither were the stains that covered his **whole face**.

            Dammit.

            He knew he was being played for a fool once he left her do what she pleased. But he wasn’t going to let this slide. Marking her up wasn’t enough. Trying to match her pace wasn’t enough.

            Rather than double, he was going to get the drop on her and pay her back tenfold the next time she’d come waltzing his way with another one of her schemes.


End file.
